Under The Scarf
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: If it wasn't Ginny, Harry and Ron would see what was under Hermione's scarf! .:OneShot:.


I wrote this such a long time ago I even forgot it existed! Hope it can bright a bit of your day :)

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Under the Scarf **_

Hermione rushed to arrive in time. She knew she was late and she knew her friends would give her hell for it, especially after such a long time had passed since they last saw each other. It had been their first mission as active aurors, and it took them to Ireland, where they stayed for almost a month, tracking the remains of a dark power.

As much as people liked to ask, Hermione didn't envy her best friends' job. She had had enough of traveling and searching for dark things as running away from violent wizards. She couldn't even describe how happy she was working inside the Ministry, in any position they thought she would help the most. Being able to use everything she worked so hard to learn was just wonderful.

And to who might ask, no, she wasn't Ron's girlfriend anymore. How could she? They had absolutely nothing in common, except that they were through a lot together and that they would always love each other. But not enough to be able to live daily with one another. They were happier this way, she knew it wasn't just her.

"You're late, Mione!" She heard Ron's voice just ahead of her.

She stopped running, panting heavily from the effort.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Harry and Ginny smiled at her.

"Don't let him get to you, Mione. He just likes to tease you." Harry gently said, approaching her to give her a hug. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too, a lot." She answered, hugging him back.

They entered the restaurant and the waitress showed them an empty table for four. Hermione unrolled her scarf before sitting, and Ginny surprised her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Would you come to the ladies' room with me, Mione?" She asked, a huge and suspicious smile on her face.

"Yes, sure." Hermione answered, not understanding the ginger's intentions very well.

As soon as they were safely inside the bathroom, Ginny turned herself to Hermione, facing her.

"Are you planning on telling us today? Because if you're not, you better hide them."

"What?" Hermione shot her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"Look at your neck, please."

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione turned towards the mirror, to examine her neck closely. What she saw startled her to no end.

"Good Merlin! I can't believe he did that!"

Right on the left side of her neck, two very purple hickeys proudly showed themselves.

"I left in such a hurry this morning... I can't believe that."

"Do you have any concealer or foundation on your handbag?"

"I do. But do you think anything will be able to hide _those_?"

"Well, a bit, and then you can put all of your hair to one side, like this." Ginny showed on her own hair.

Hermione nodded and opened her bag, searching for the make up. She did the best she could, but looking closely, she still could tell the purple under the beige material.

"I'll kill him, seriously."

Ginny smiled.

"So... Who is this 'he' making hickeys on you, Mione? I would never have guessed you as the kinky type."

Hermione's cheeks went as red as tomatoes.

"I... I'm not sure I'm ready to tell, Ginny. We've been together for some weeks only, and I don't really know if it will last, you know?"

Ginny nodded.

"I see."

She helped Hermione with her hair, carefully putting the strands on the marks.

"Is he good in bed?"

Hermione chuckled with the bold question.

"Marvelous."

"Then, I won't ask any further."

They laughed together as they went out of the bathroom.

"Can you imagine what the boys would have said have they seen it?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin, I don't even like to think. They would give me hell. And they would force me to tell who it was."

"Definitely."

They sat back on the table, made their orders, talked, laughed and ate as if nothing had happened on the ladies' room. Thankfully, neither Harry nor Ron noticed what Hermione's was hiding beneath her thick hair, but she only felt truly safe when she closed the door to her apartment behind her.

"You seem rather distressed, love."

Hermione walked straightly to where he was sitting, reading a book and drinking tea as if he owned the place.

"Do you have any idea of what you made me go through this afternoon, Malfoy? I can seriously kill you right now."

Draco smirked at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She moved her hair away from her neck.

"Oh, you meant those."

"What were you thinking? Or rather, were you thinking at all?"

His smirk only got wider.

"I was just making clear you were taken."

Hermione rolled her eyes. That was out of jealousness? Really? Draco Malfoy was that insecure?

Putting the book aside, he pulled her by the waist, making her sit in his lap.

"They had to know you are mine, don't they?"

"What's with that now, huh? They are my best friends."

"Beyond the point."

He was once again on her neck, kissing and softly biting it.

"Don't you dare marking me any further, Draco."

"Oh, come on, is just so fun.

"I don't want to know about it."

He chuckled.

"You can do it on me too. It would certainly be funny, wouldn't it? Everyone in the Ministry staring at it?"

Hermione blushed.

"No, it wouldn't."

She sighed.

"Do you really want everyone to know about us? There are easier ways, you know."

He kissed her very slowly, demanding every corner of her mouth.

"I'm more than ready. Are you?"

"It's not telling them what scares me the most."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And what is?"

She blushed even more.

"You getting tired of me."

He smiled to her. Not a smirk, a smile and caressed her cheek tenderly, feeling the heat on the freckled skin.

"That's pretty much impossible, Hermione."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again.

"Let's take a walk on the Diagon Alley. Hickeys and all."

Hermione laughed and nodded. She could just imagine the shock on everybody's faces when they saw Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy holding hands and carelessly walking around.

"Let's."


End file.
